The Shadow Manipulator
by cute-azn-angel
Summary: May is a spy sent to Dark Shadow Academy to protect the students from the Shadow Manipulators.little did she know that her two best friends were there. shocking experiences such as love,jealousy, and much more!drewxmay,ashxmisty, and paulxdawn R
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Dark Shadow Academy

Ch.1 Welcome to Dark Shadow Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I wish I did, but everyone wishes for a lot of things that never come true.

A/N: May might be a little OOC, sorry if you don't like it. I got this idea from the anime Gakuen Alice!!!!!

* * *

"May your next mission will be to protect the students of this academy from the Shadow Manipulators. This group of people has been against the Dark Shadow Academy for a while. Just so you are aware, these people have powers called genes." A man, about 30 years old, was explaining to a brunette girl. His hair was a light green pompadour style and his cold blue eyes were staring at the brunette's girl sapphire ones. He was wearing a red jacket over a black shirt, his pants were just regular jeans that a couple holes.

The young girl was about sixteen years old. She was wearing a short skirt with roses printed on it. May also had a red blouse on top of her mini skirt and her hair was down, but slightly curled. She opened her mouth to interrupt, "Um, Mr. Takeda, why am I protecting the school. I mean they have magical powers, can't they protect themselves?"

Mr. Takeda looked at May. "Well, some of the students know how to control their genes, while most of the students are still learning to control them. Since you have already learned to control your gene, I was thinking you could help the academy on missions against the Shadow Manipulators."

May was looking at the folder Mr. Takeda had given her, "It is an interesting mission, and I will be able to meet new people and make new friends. Ooh I might even get a _boyfriend_." May start to go into girly mode. "I'll take the mission," May squealed with delight.

Mr. Takeda sweat dropped, but then his face turned serious, "You know May, you rarely have time for boys."

May whined, "I know, but I wish that I could live a normal life for once. Hey what was the name of the academy again?"

Mr. Takeda fell down anime style, "It's called Dark Shadow Academy. Sometimes May I wonder how you complete your missions with that careless attitude."

"Oh, Dark Shadow Academy was where my two best friends were taken to when I was 10 years old." May eyes then gleamed, "Oh that means that I get to see them again."

"May do you remember their names?"

"Yeah I do. Why do you want to know theirs names though," May asked looking at Mr. Takeda suspiciously.

"Well, I just want to know so I could look up their profiles here and find out their genes," Mr. Takeda explained, rummaging through the folders he had.

"Oh, okay. Their names are Misty Waterflower and Dawn Summer," May said while putting the folders, with the information of the school, into her bag. "May I leave now that you found their folders?"

Mr. Takeda was holding both Dawn's and Misty's folders, "Wait, I also need you to pack, because you will be leaving the day after tomorrow for the academy." May just nodded. "Okay you may leave, see you in two days."

May then exited the room and went to her apartment to pack. She entered her apartment and started to pack. The walls were rose printed and the carpet was a light green. Luscious red curtains were draped on the windows and there were two tan arm chairs near the television. Her kitchen was painted with sunflower print and the tiles were light blue.

May picked up a picture inside the picture was her and a woman with light pink hair she was holding onto a young boy who had raven colored hair. Next to the boy was a tall man who had raven hair and was holding onto May, they were all smiling. May sighed and put the picture into her suitcase. "I wish that you didn't board that plane, and then you guys would probably still be here with me." May had finally finished packing then crashed onto her bed and drifted to sleep.

May finally arrived at the academy. There were huge gates that had the letter 'S' on it. The gate finally had opened and May entered the academy with Mr. Takeda. May looked around and noticed how huge it was, and the walk to the main building was a long way. Luckily, May had good endurance, because in order to be a spy you had to be able to follow your victim no matter where they are going, and you couldn't use automobiles, you had to go by foot. After what seemed liked forever they finally were at the main building.

The main building had long white pillars that were in the front of the entrance. May and Mr. Takeda entered the building, May noticed a courtyard that was filled with many plants. A fountain was located in the middle of the courtyard and statue of a man with a long beard was in the center. He was holding a book and he wore a pointed hat, at the tip of the hat water was spewing out.

Soon they entered the headmaster's quarters. The room's wall was painted light blue with clouds to accentuate the light blue. The carpet was blood red and there was a huge desk near a large window. Two armchairs were located near the desk, shelves of books were near the left of the room and pictures were on the right. The headmaster was sitting behind his desk his blonde hair a mess and his light green eyes staring at them. He was wearing a long white robe with the words 'headmaster' imprinted on the back.

He gave a warm smile, "Come, and take a seat." May and Mr. Takeda then approached the armchairs and took a seat. "So this is the infamous White Tiger. My I thought that you would be a boy."

"Well headmaster sir, girls can do things just as good boys," May said monotonously giving a small smile. "You shouldn't be too sexist."

The headmaster chuckled, "Well sorry for offending you, I was just surprised, I mean the countries best spy is a sixteen year old girl."

"Well Mark, she has a gene so of course she would be a good spy," Mr. Takeda explained to the headmaster.

"You still haven't changed Drake, training those you think are potential to become a spy, and they usually become the best." The headmaster then turned to May, "You are a beautiful girl and indeed strong, so what is your gene?"

"I have multiple genes sir," May replied fiddling with the skirt she wore. May had worn a long white skirt and a sunny yellow V-neck shirt. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"That is interesting," Mark said, "Did you know she had multiple genes Drake?"

Drake was reading a book; he looked up and simply nodded, "Yeah, I sensed it when I came across her in the streets. I decided to train her myself since we both are the same. You know having multiple genes."

_Flashback:_

_A young girl was roaming around the streets, her lovely sapphire eyes bloodshot red. A man approached her, "Um, excuse me little girl." The girl looked up at him. "Why are you crying?"_

_"I just found out that my mom, dad, and brother died in a plane crash, my two best friends were taken to this academy and that I have no other living relative." The girl started to cry._

_The man put a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't I take care of you?" The girl started to smile and nodded her head. "So what's your name?"_

_"May Maple," the girl said and hugged the man. "I hope I won't be a burden to you. If I am, just tell me and I will leave."_

_The man smiled, "You won't be a bother, but I don't want you to refer to me as father in public." He winked, "I don't want people to know I got a soft spot, so call me Mr. Takeda."May smiled and nodded. "Furthermore, I will train you to be a spy, because you've got potential."_

_May looked at him confusingly, "How come I have potential?"_

_Mr. Takeda chuckled, "Um, May do you know what a gene is?" May shook her head. "Well a gene is a rare magical power only selected people have. So as you can see it is a privilege to have, and my dear you have not one gene, but you possess a gene that can allow you to know every gene on this planet. So I will be your mentor from now on." May nodded and followed Mr. Takeda._

_End of Flashback_

"So that is basically how it happened," Drake explained running his hand through his hair.

"Well, May here is your schedule and your uniform," Mark said showing May a dark blue mini skirt and the top was a white shirt and a pink bow was on the front of the shirt. "Now hurry and change into it and get to your class I need to talk with Mr. Takeda alone." May nodded and left the room. She went to the restroom and changed into the uniform. After she changed she started to search for room 324. May finally opened the door and then a water ball came toward her, she quickly ducked and it missed her. "That was close," she muttered.

The students in the classroom were messing around and the teacher was trying to calm them down. May sighed, and then she noticed a girl with dark blue hair chatting with other girls. "Dawn," May said incredulously. (I don't know how to explain Dawn, sorry if I'm off)

Dawn turned around and noticed May, "May," she screamed then ran over and gave May a hug. "Oh, May it's been a while since we saw each other."

"Yeah, it's only been six years, that is short," May said sarcastically.

Dawn sweat dropped, "Oh, yeah that's a long time. Well we have to catch up at lunch with Misty."

May smiled, "I know, I can't believe we're in the same class. Well I have to go and give my registration form to the teacher." May then walked to the front of the class she gave the teacher her form.

The teacher looked up; she had dark black hair that was up in a tight bun. Her red eyes (yes red eyes) were scanning the registration form. "Okay, Miss Maple welcome to my class. My name is Mrs. Kinkle." Mrs. Kinkle then brought May to the front of the room. "Okay class CUT IT OUT." Everyone in the class quieted down. "We have a new student."

May smiled at everyone, "My name is May Maple and my gene is…" _I should think up a dumb one,_ May thought. "I can make things invisible." With that May demonstrated and made a pencils disappear. Everyone in the class snickered.

"Is that all," a girl with light pink hair exclaimed. Her pink eyes sparkled with laughter. "My gene is way better. It is fire."

"What's your name," May inquired putting on a smile.

"Rose," the girl said, "I'm a member of one of the strongest clubs in this school, The Dark Dragon."

May smirked, "So what, if that club has a person who makes fun of other people to make themselves look good, it's a pathetic club." May then went to her seat next to Dawn.

"Uh, May you shouldn't have said that. You see there are 5 different clubs in this school. They are: The Ice Fox, Fire Wolves, Lightning Flamer, Sinister Snake, and Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon club consists of the strongest people with genes. The Ice Fox, is the second strongest, then is the Fire Wolves, Lightning Flamer, and last but not least the Sinister Snake, they have people like you May. The ones with weak genes," Dawn explained.

May shrugged, "Who cares if I am in the weakest club. It doesn't really matter to me."

Dawn looked at May, "You should be careful; the leader of the Dark Dragon is in our class." Dawn pointed to a boy with green hair; he had his feet on his desk and was glaring at May. "That is Drew Blade. He is the star pupil of the school and not to mention the hottest. Well Drew doesn't like it when people mess with a member of his club, you don't want to know what he does to them."

May put her hands behind her head, "I'm not scared Dawn."

_I wonder what happened to the cheerful May I used to know_,Dawn thought looking at May with sadness.

Meanwhile at the headmaster's office Mark and Drake were talking about May. "Drake, do you really think she would be able to save the academy from the Shadow Manipulators."

Drake nodded, "With me and you training her she will be."

Back at the classroom Drew the leader of the Dark Dragon was talking with Rose. "Don't worry Rose I'll make her regret for disgracing our club. She'll wish she was never born."

* * *

A/N: What's Drew planning? Well find out in the next chapter. Please R&R and give me ideas for other genes. Oh and I might be getting rid of my other two stories because I think people are losing interest in them so tell me if I should. 


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge

Ch.2 Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; I bet everybody wishes they owned Pokémon!

A/N: There might grammitacal errors, sorry if there are.

* * *

"May I can't believe you're in this academy too," a girl squealed hugging May her red hair was out of its ponytail. She was wearing the school uniform and her cerulean eyes glistening in the sunlight. 

"Yeah, I'm glad to be at this academy too," May said getting out of Misty's grasp. "Well I have some questions about this school."

"Shoot," Dawn said as May and Misty seated themselves near a blooming Sakura tree, its pink petals were falling.

"Well, my first question is what the purpose of the five clubs is?" May was sitting down by Dawn and her expression was serious.

"I'll answer this one," Misty said to Dawn. "Well the five clubs basically rank you depending on your gene. I know it's not fair, but that is how it is. It also qualifies you for a certain life style. For example, how much you get in your allowance, food, laundry, bathroom, and your room. The Dark Dragons have the highest life style, while the Sinister Snakes have the lowest life style. Then you know the rest."

May was pondering on what Misty said, "So my gene is considered weak." Both Misty and Dawn nodded sadly. "My next question, what are your genes?" May asked pointing to her two best friends.

"Mine is controlling plants," Dawn replied. She demonstrated by summoning a vine from the earth.

"My gene is to control water," Misty said forming a water ball in her hand.

May then stood up, "My last question for now, what clubs are you in?"

_Come to the headmaster's office_, Mr. Takeda telepathically said to May. _Fine_, May replied back in the same manner.

"I'm in the Dark Dragons, because elemental genes are usually the strongest," Misty said.

"I'm in the Ice Fox, because being able to control things are the second most powerful genes," Dawn said.

"Well, thanks for answering my questions. I still have more, but I have to go." May left leaving her friends speechless.

"May is different," Misty whispered to Dawn who simply nodded. "I wonder what happened to her."

Meanwhile, Drew was watching the whole scene. "Okay guys, here's what we're going to do." Drew started to whisper his plan to gang of friends. "Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Plan ruin May's life will now commence." Drew then left his gang to go and follow May.

May was in front of the headmaster's office when she noticed Drew. "What are you doing here _Drew_?" May asked turning to look at the green haired guy who was leaning on the wall. He was wearing the boy's school uniform which was dark blue shorts and a white button short sleeve shirt.

"Why can't I hang around the headmaster's room? I bet you are going to tell on Rose, just because she mocked your gene. That's a pathetic reason to come here." Drew flicked his hair, "Well I guess you are pathetic."

"I'M NOT HERE TO TELL ON ROSE," May shouted, at that moment Mr. Takeda rushed out of the room.

"Is everything alright," he asked looking at May who was sending death glares at Drew. Mr. Takeda went over to Drew, "You must be Drew, I've heard a lot about you, since you're the star pupil here."

Drew just shrugged his shoulders. May went over to Drake (Mr. Takeda) and snapped her fingers. "What did you want me for? I was having a peaceful conversation until you started to mmfmmf," Mr. Takeda had covered May's mouth.

"Now May, have you forgotten Drew is here," he hissed into May's ears.

May's eyes widen, "Oh yeah I forgot." May rubbed the back of her head and entered the room.

"Now Drew I think you should go run along, and don't even think of eavesdropping, because you won't hear a word we are talking about." Mr. Takeda then entered the room and closed the door.

"Whatever," Drew said and walked towards the cafeteria, _it's time to commence first part of the plan, once she's out of that office_, Drew thought.

Meanwhile at the headmaster's office, "WHAT," May screamed.

"Calm down May, it's just temporary," Mr. Takeda said trying to calm May down.

"Fine," May pouted as the headmaster put the blindfold onto May. "But wouldn't people think that I'm strong if I can do things with a blindfold on like other people can without one?"

"That is true, so I guess no blindfold, you will just wear it during your training sessions with us," Mark said removing the blindfold off of May's eyes. "Oh yeah here are devices that will limit your genes, so you don't go out of control." In the headmaster's hands were a beautiful diamond bunny necklace and a thick silver bracelet with a wolf in the center of the purple gem. The headmaster put the necklace and the bracelet on May. "These can only be removed by me or Drake," the headmaster told her sternly.

May nodded, "May I go now." The headmaster and Drake nodded their heads. She walked around the hallway and noticed Drew and his group laughing. May sensed that they all had pretty strong genes, she notice that Rose was there too and was trying to hold Drew's hand, but Drew kept swatting her hand away.

May walked over to the group. "Hello," she greeted putting on a warm smile. Everyone in the group became silence. "I was wondering if you guys know where Misty and Dawn are." May had read their minds (one of the genes she copied) and knew what they were going to do.

"Yeah, we do, just follow us. By the way the name's Paul," one Drew's groupie said. He had shoulder-length purple hair and his black eyes showed a glint of mischief.

May follow the group to a secluded area, they finally stopped in front of her classroom. "Why would they be here?" May asked opening the door; she suddenly sensed something coming towards her and ducked. The item missed her, but hit Paul. Paul was soaking wet from the water that was in the balloon.

His eyes were glaring at May furiously. "What did you do that for?" He was about to lunge at May when he heard Dawn's voice yelling his name.

"Don't even think of hurting my friend _Paul_. Even you so lay a finger on her I will break up with you." Dawn then approached May and asked if she was okay. May nodded.

"May, are you alright," Misty asked looking at May to see if she had any bruises or scratches at all. "Ash you should know better then to bully the new student." Misty approached a raven haired boy whose black eyes were filled with fear.

Drew smirked, "Well I guess you were saved by your friends, you're lucky that one of them is in my club or you would've gotten worse then that." Drew pointed to Paul whose skin started to burn because the water started to form into a burning acid.

May was examining her fingers, "So Drew, what is your gene?"

Drew flicked his hair, "My gene is better then yours for sure, it's the elemental gene, it allow me to control all four elements."

"That is interesting, do you mind showing me all the four elements?" May asked looking at Drew with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but this the only time you'll see it." Drew started to bend fire, and then extinguished the fire with water. After the water, a pebble appears and splashed the water, and then the air simply carried the pebble to the ground. "That's just a pinch of what I could do."

_That's just a pinch, he must be strong_, and May looked Drew up and down while he was leaving and noticed a gene limiter. It was basically a purple earring that was attached to one of his earlobes. _A gene limiter, so he must be strong, but not strong as me, since he just has one_.

"Hey May," Dawn said waving her hand in front of May's face.

May snapped out her trance, "Oh sorry Dawn and Misty, I was just thinking that's all."

Misty eyes gleamed, "Do you like Drew too?"

May shook her head vigorously, "No I do not. Why would I like an arrogant snob like him? What I want to know is when, did you guys get boyfriends?"

Both Dawn and Misty blushed. "Well both Misty and I just started going out with them," Dawn said trying to hide her blush.

"Oh, well that's great." May said smiling at her two friends.

"So, May do you have a boyfriend," Misty asked, looking at May with those mischievous eyes.

May shook her head. "I don't, plus boys are a waste of my time. Oh yeah before I forget, do they have a place where you can shop here?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, its Gene City. That's where everyone goes to buy clothes, food, and other things. It also has an amusement park where Misty and I go to once a week or once every two weeks."

"I have one more question. How much money does each club get per person?"

Misty sighed, "Well the sinister snakes get $10, Lightning Flamer gets $20, Fire Wolves get $40, Ice Fox get $160, and the Dark Dragons gets $640."

May eyes widen, "Wow, the Dark Dragons sure get a lot? It's because they are the strongest gene, am I not right?" Misty nodded. "Well I've got to go and get my room and get unpacked." May left to the faculty room and they handed her room key and told her things were already there. May thanked them and left the room and headed toward her room, she noticed Mr. Takeda was outside of her room. "What are doing here dad?"

Mr. Takeda looked at May and smiled. "I just wanted to see my little girl." May smiled and unlocked the door. The room was pretty dusty and the wood floor was creaky. "Wow, I'm assuming you told them you had a weak gene."

May nodded, "Yeah, I didn't want to be in the top club so I chose a weak one so I could work hard."

Mr. Takeda chuckled, "That is so like you May, always wanting to go the hard way. Well you do know that will receive money from the headmaster about $800 every two weeks."

May nodded, "I don't mind, but this place could use some cleaning up, and you know how I clean up don't you _dad_?"

Mr. Takeda gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah well, don't let anybody catching you using your other genes." May nodded and started to use her doppelganger gene so that they all could start cleaning up the room. Mr. Takeda left the room, "Remember May training tomorrow morning at 4 A.M." May nodded and closed the door when he left.

"Well, I'll leave the work to them and just leave they will be done in no time. Just remember the stuff to decorate the room is in that suitcase." May, pointed to a colorful suitcase that was near the bed. "Oh and you may not leave this room, I will put my barrier gene up so you can not leave." May left the room and put the barrier gene up; she then started to head towards her classroom. (They all just stay in the same classroom, each day a different teacher comes in to teach a different subject.)

May arrived in the classroom and opened the door. Everyone was still messing around and the teacher didn't seem to mind at all. May walked over to Dawn, "Hey, Dawn why doesn't the teacher teach anything?"

Dawn looked at May, "Well you see in this academy we have to teach ourselves on our own."

"Then why come to the classroom," May asked confusingly.

"Well some of the teachers teach us things while some, like Mr. Saki," Dawn said pointing to the middle age man at the front of the class. His gray hair was neatly combed and his dark blue eyes were grading papers. "wants you to study on your own, and when the tests comes you have be able to get an 'A' or 'B' you will have to retake the quiz. Some teachers like Mrs. Kinkle teach you and assign you homework and you get graded on your homework and your quizzes."

"Oh," May said, "That's a weird way to teach."

Drew walked over to May with Rose, "Well of course it's like that, and I mean the people in this school are suppose to be geniuses, wait except you." Everyone in the class burst out laughing.

May, started to get furious, "You know what Drew even though I may not be a genius I am still smart. You can't judge a book by its cover, I may not look smart, but I AM!" With that May stormed to her seat and grabbed a folder out of her bag. (the folder with the school information nobody was near that area.) Since everybody was crowded around Drew, May started to study what she would be facing.

The intercom came on and Mr. Takeda's voice came on. "May Maple can you please report to the headmaster's room. May Maple can you please report to the headmaster's room. That'll be all."

Everyone in the classroom turned and faced May who was putting the folder into her bag. There were a lot of 'oohs' and 'you're in trouble', May just ignored them and headed for the headmaster's office.

* * *

A/N: Well what'd you think!!! Hope you liked it. Please R&R! Thanks to beautifly-rulez12, Shygirldee, snowflakeangel209, and jolteonforever. 


	3. Chapter 3 Missions,Training,Gene City

Ch.3 Mission, training, Gene City!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

May finally arrived in front of the office. She knocked on the door and Mr. Takeda answered the door. "Oh come on in May." May entered the headmaster's office for the third time that day. 

"Have a seat May," the headmaster said motioning for one of the armchairs. May took a seat and looked at the Mark with serious eyes. "Well your first mission will be tonight at 7 P.M. You will have partner I bet you already know him Drew Blade."

"WHAT! I have to be partnered with that arrogant jerk," May huffed rising from her seat angrily.

"Calm down May. The only reason you two are paired is because this mission is pretty tough and will require you two working together, since Drew has brains and knows the area pretty well, he will help you in completing this mission."

May nodded, "I get to wear a mask, right?" The headmaster looked at her confusingly. "Well I don't want Drew to know it's me so I am going to wear a mask."

"Fine, do whatever you want," the headmaster said. "You may leave now, but don't forget to meet in the woods at 7 P.M." May smiled and Mr. Takeda showed May out of the room.

"Well, I'll see you tonight then," Mr. Takeda said and closed the door as May left.

May was on her way to the woods her white tiger mask was on. She arrived at exactly 7 P.M.; Drew and Mr. Takeda were waiting there and discussing something. "Hi," May said.

Both Mr. Takeda and Drew looked up at May. "Who are you?" Drew asked looking at May. "I didn't know I would be having a partner for this mission."

"Well you are so deal with it," May said coldly, "Now what's our mission?"

Mr. Takeda sighed, "Fine, Drew this is White Tiger, she will be your partner. The mission is to go to the Shadow Manipulators headquarter and steal some information that they have. Okay, so here's your map and when you get in a tight situation here." Mr. Takeda handed them a small red button. "Press this button and we will come to your aid immediately.

"Yes," Drew and May chorused.

"Now of you go," Mr. Takeda said and waved his hand, "and be careful."

Drew and May then disappeared into the woods and jumped from tree to tree. "So why are you wearing that mask," Drew asked. "Is it a gene limiter or something?"

May stopped jumping and looked at Drew. "Well it's to keep my identity a secret, since a lot of people are after me so I have to keep who I am a secret. It is also a gene limiter so I probably would take it off when all else fails."

Drew looked at May (white tiger), "Well that makes sense, if people are after you." Drew and May went the rest of the way in silence. A couple of minutes later they were in front of the headquarters. They hid behind bushes and noticed many guards outside of the big black building.

May used her X-ray gene to see how many guards inside of the headquarters. "There are a lot inside and out," May whispered to Drew.

"Wait how do you know? Do you have the X-ray gene?" May just nodded and turned her attention back to where the guards were.

"I'll take care of the guards." May said and was about to go out when Drew pulled her back.

"Wait you can't handle all of those guards. I'll help you."

May shook her head, "No, I can handle it. Just stay right here." May then came out of her hiding place and guards noticed her.

"Get the intruder!" One of the guards screamed. Soon all of the guards came toward. May snapped her fingers and the all of the guards started to clutch their throat. "What… did… you… do…?"

May smirked, "I just sucked the oxygen around you. It's the gas gene which allows me to control any type of gas and since oxygen is a gas I can control it." The guards then fainted and May snapped her fingers again and the oxygen came back.

Drew came out of his hiding place. "What… I mean, I thought you had the X-ray gene."

May nodded and rubbed the back of her head. "I do, well how do I explain this. I'm a multi gene holder, which means I have more then on gene. I wasn't going to tell you about it, but I forgot you were here."

Drew smirked, "Well, the greatest spy of our country is Little Miss Forgetful."

May clenched her fist, "Well at least I got rid of the guards so let's hurry up and get the information. I don't want to be here all night I have to get a good's night sleep." May then went into the building with Drew following behind her. Once May and Drew entered the building a swarm of guards started to attack. They first went for May, but May did a back hand spring and dodged the persons attack. She then kicked the guy in the stomach and knocked him out by hitting his neck with her elbow.

Drew meanwhile, was trying to find the information room. He finally found it when a couple of thugs attacked him. A bolt of lightning hit them both and Drew turned and noticed May there. "Thanks," Drew said and they entered the information room and got the information and hurried out before anyone woke up.

"Great job you two," Mr. Takeda praised. "Well you two make a great team maybe I should have you two be partners on missions."

"Whatever," May said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." May waved and left to her dorm room.

"Drew, I need to talk to you," Mr. Takeda said. "Well, tomorrow I'm going to have a training session with the new student May, so I was wondering if you wanted to train with her?"

"Whatever," Drew said, "Well, what time is it?"

"It's 4 A.M."

"WHAT, that's early. Well I'll get some extra practice so I could beat that White Tiger," Drew said, "Well, I'm off to bed." He walked and headed for the Dark Dragon's dormitory.

The next May woke up at 3:30 and got dressed. She decided not to eat since she knew Mr. Takeda's training were vigorous and if you ate you would most likely puke. 15 minutes late May was at the training sight she waved at Mr. Takeda. "Hey, Mr. Takeda," May exclaimed running over to him. Drew then appeared behind Mr. Takeda. May gasped, "What's that jerk doing here? I thought you were going to train only me."

Mr. Takeda sweat dropped at May's childish act. "Well I offered Drew the training session since he's so into beating White Tiger." May's ears perked up and she became silent. "Well then shall we start?" Drew and May nodded. "Okay, well then two whole laps around this school."

Both Drew's and May's mouth dropped. "You've got to be kidding me," Drew said as he started into a light jog with May catching up to him. _I better keep at his pace so he won't get suspicious of me,_ May thought.

About half an hour later May and Drew finished. "Now next, I want you to show me how well you can control your gene." Drew started first, and then May did her invisibility gene. They kept on practicing how to use their gene in different ways, and hand to hand combat. Drew was still indeed better then May since she couldn't show her true potential. When they finished the training it was about 7:00 and class started at 8. "Okay you may leave."

Drew and May then left and headed for the cafeteria. "You know I still don't forgive you for insulting a member of my team. So if you do that again I will make your life miserable. I don't care if one of your friends is in my club I will still do it."

May looked at Drew, "I don't really care, because I can take care of myself." May then scurried into the cafeteria and sat next to her friends.

"So, May do you want to come with us to Gene City," Dawn asked with excitement in her voice.

"I'd be delighted to accompany you on your trip," May replied.

"Well then why don't we meet up at noon?" Misty asked looking at Dawn and May.

"Why noon, don't we have classes during that time," May asked.

"Well no May, you see today we have no afternoon classes since our exams are coming up," Dawn explained.

"Oh, then I should probably study. I'll still go to Gene City, since I have to buy some supplies and some books to study for the exams." May said marking stuff down in her shopping list. May and her friends continues eating, once they were finished eating they left for their classes'.

* * *

May was in her room and noticed that her doppelgangers had done a great job. All of her books were put neatly onto burgundy wood shelves. The walls were painted with roses and vines sort of like an outside backyard rose garden. The wooden floor was replaced with soft, fluffy red carpet. May looked at the time it was 11:30 she still had plenty of time to get ready so she went to her closet. Her closet was pretty big and all her clothes were in there. 

Half and hour later May was waiting at the bus stop for her friends. She then noticed Misty and Dawn walking up to her with their boyfriends and Drew was with them _holding _Rose's hand.

Misty was wearing just plain jeans and a T-shirt and her hair was freely down; she was holding a black purse. Dawn had on a pink mini skirt and a pink tank top, her hair was up into a ponytail and she had a pink purse on her right shoulder. Right next to Misty was her boyfriend Ash. He was wearing dark blue shorts and a saggy white shirt with the logo 'Loser' on it. Dawn was holding hands with Paul and he was wearing black shorts and a blue shirt. Next to Paul was Rose who was still holding Drew's hand. She was wearing a light blue mini skirt and a white blouse. Drew was wearing jeans and a red shirt with the word 'Blood' on it.

"Wow, May you look cute," Misty said looking at May. May was wearing a white ankle skirt and a red halter neck top. Her brunette hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing her sunglasses.

"Thanks Misty," May said and looked over at Drew and Rose. "So, you two are going out?"

Rose squealed, "Well, yeah we have been for a couple of years now."

"That was probably why you got mad since you didn't want anyone insulting your girlfriend," May smirked when she saw Drew clench his fist. "Well I won't tease any of your groupies again."

"Well, you shouldn't be talking to me like that, considering the power I have I could kill in a second," Drew threatened.

May nodded and turned her attention to the approaching bus. Misty and Dawn decided to sit near May. They had to drag their boyfriends to the seats. "May, we need to get you a boyfriend." Dawn squealed as Misty sat across from them with Ash at the window.

"I don't really need a boyfriend," May said.

"C'mon, May every girl wants to have a boyfriend. You're the only girl in our group that doesn't," Misty exclaimed.

"Misty you know I don't follow what other people do," May said as she took a book.

"It's probably because nobody would want to be with a hideous girl like you," Drew sneered.

"Or, Drew, it could mean that I just want to focus on my school work and not boys," May retorted. Everyone kept silent the rest of the bus ride. Finally the bus pulled up into Gene City and May and her friends hopped off.

"Okay, everyone we all will go with our boyfriends, except for May who doesn't have on," Rose started, "and meet back here about around 4 o'clock." Everyone nodded and the girls left with their boyfriends dragging them into clothes stores. Meanwhile, a pair of dark grey eyes was watching them.

* * *

A/N: Well how'd you like it!!! Drew has a girlfriend ooh. Well please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping Disaster

Ch.4 Shopping Mayhem

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Pokémon.

_Dedicated to my new friend __A-Rose __for me-A Rose for you._

A/N: Sorry for the late update and if this chapter wasn't that good I wrote it really fast so I could update.

* * *

"Geez, Rose didn't have to rub it in my face that I didn't have a boyfriend," May muttered while walking towards the bookstore that Misty told her was where everyone got their books. May entered the store and scanned through the shelves. She picked some books about the Shadow Manipulators, so she could study and see how they started and what they want from the academy, since the folder didn't have everything, plus being a spy you have to do research about the mission you have. May also, had gotten all the school books she needed and books that she would like to read for fun. (Trust me the books she reads for fun aren't fun. For, example she reads about diseases such as HIV (aids) and cancer)

May exited the store and noticed Rose and Drew walking around holding hands. "Hey you guys." May said running up to them while carrying her shopping bag full of books.

Drew looked at May and noticed her bag. "So you went to the bookstore to get a book to make you smarter," Drew taunted.

May became furious, "You know what Drew, getting books doesn't mean I'm dumb. It means… um…ARGHH!"

"Can't think of a comeback," Rose sneered. She was holding some shopping bags full of clothes.

May looked down at them, "Did Drew, buy you those or did you buy those yourself? Oh, and I can so think of a comeback, just not right now!"

Rose smirked, "Of course Drew bought them for me. That is how he is _soo_romantic. Well, Drew and I have to go hit some more stores, right Drewsie?" May let out a small chuckle and Drew glared at her.

Soon Drew and Rose had left and May started to walk around. She sensed that someone was following her, but shrugged off that feeling and continued with her shopping. May went through all the stores and just gazed at what they had. She went to a candy store and bought a bag of chocolates. May started munching on them when she saw Misty dragging Ash, May sweat dropped.

"Hey, May," Misty said walking towards May. "Did you find the book store okay?"

May nodded and looked at the struggling Ash. "Help me May," Ash whined trying to get away, but Misty just grabbed Ash by the ear and kept firm hold on it. "OW, OW, OWWWW!"

May sweat dropped, "Um, well I think I'm going to go to the music store next. Bye." May then dashed off towards the music store. She entered the building and started to roam the shelves. She wasn't really much of rapping fan so she skipped that section and found some pretty good singers. She picked her favorite artist Kelly Clarkson, and took a karaoke version of some of her songs. She went up to the cashier and paid for the CDs. May exited the store and decided to go to some clothes stores.

A couple minutes later she stood in front of a huge building. Trees were lined up by the entrance; the doors kept opening and closing due to the bustling of busy shoppers. May entered the store and was soon standing in the middle of a huge plaza. The floors were made of granite, and there was a beautiful white marble fountain in middle of the plaza. The whole building was at least 10 stories high full of clothes stores.

May's eyes glimmered with excitement, c'mon she's girl and girls love shopping for clothes. May explored the first story, but first casted a glance at her watch, "One o'clock, I've still got three hours two shop till I drop, but first I think I'll teleport these bags to my room." May snapped her fingers and her bags were gone. She then started to raid each store trying on clothes and then purchasing them. Soon the three hours were up and May had just ended up with two bags, out of the many clothes stores she visited, and was walking towards the center of Gene City, when, "AHHHHH!"

May, heard the screaming and teleported the bags she had to her room and ran behind a bush and put on her mask and followed to where the scream was. She noticed Drew and Rose were there, Rose was behind Drew while Drew was shielding her, fire in the palm of his hand aimed directly at a dark figure. The figure revealed itself and May gasped it was…

* * *

A/N: Sorry for it being so short but it'll be a while till I update soon because school is starting soon and I have less computer time so be grateful that I updated I wasn't going to update till September, but decided to do so. Oh and my story hanging on I will be taking it down soon sorry it you liked it but it needs to be revised and stuff might change. Until next time. 


	5. Chapter 5 New Students

Ch.5 New Students

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Dedicated to contestshipper, for always reading my stories and being an awesome friend, you should read her stories, they're great.

* * *

The figure revealed itself and May gasped it was teenage boy, his face covered with a black cobra mask. He cast a glance towards May and then in a blink of an eye he disappeared. The center of town was engulfed in silence. Not a single person was seen, they were all treading in fear from the incident. May broke the silence by pushing her way through the crowd of people and then she disappeared.

Drew extinguished his flame and helped Rose up. She dusted off her skirt and looked into Drew's emerald orbs. "Who were those two people with the masks?

Drew looked down at the ground; somehow he found the ground an interesting place to be right now. "One of them was my partner on my last mission; she's the one with the white tiger mask. The other person I think he's the Shadow Manipulator's best agent. That's all I know about him."

Rose nodded and picked her shopping bag. She and Drew made their way to the meeting place. Rose noticed how silent Drew seemed and she didn't like this between them.

May was already standing in the area; she had teleported some of her things back to her so her friends wouldn't be suspicious. May was pondering about the boy in the black cobra mask. _What is one of the Shadow Manipulator's, agent doing here, especially their best one? __I wond-_. May's thoughts were interrupted when a wet substance was hit across her face, causing a cool breeze to hit her face. She blinked her eye's a couple times and noticed that Misty, Dawn, Drew, Rose, Paul, and Ash were all looking at her.

"When did you guys get her," May asked confusingly, but smiled at them. They all just stared at her.

Misty broke silence, "We've been calling your name for the past five minutes." Everyone just nodded. "You looked like you were in deep thought. What were you thinking about?"

May fiddled with her hair not meeting anyone's gaze. "I… was… um… thinking of… BOYS, yeah that's it, I was thinking of boys."

Dawn then squealed and hugged May. "I knew you were just kidding that you didn't have time for boys. Now Misty you owe me five dollars." Misty rolled her eyes and handed Dawn the money. The group started walking to the bus stop when Ash brought up the incident in the center of Gene City.

Rose was clinging onto Drew's arm, "Yeah, Drew was so heroic he chased of that guy." Rose continued to blabber on about Drew's heroic action when he did nothing. Everyone was laughing while May was lost in her thoughts. _May come to the headmaster's office_, Mr. Takeda's voice rang in May's head. It startled her and made her jump, luckily everyone was busy chatting away that they didn't notice. _Why_, May asked in her thoughts. _I just want you to meet someone,_ Mr. Takeda then left May's thoughts.

May and the group boarded the bus and it left. Misty and Dawn were discussing their day, while Rose was telling Ash and Paul about what Drew did. Drew on the other hand was just gazing deeply out the translucent window. _I wonder why the White Tiger was there. I've never seen her on the campus. I wonder who she really is._

A couple minutes later the bus came to stop, its tires screeched into the cool afternoon air. Everyone got off the bus; May stepped off the bus last and fell the small breeze playing with her hair. She bid good-bye to everyone and made her way to the headmaster's office. She knocked on the door and a voice told her to enter.

Mr. Takeda or Drake was talking with Mark and a boy about May's age stood beside them. "Oh, May glad you came," Drake said. He gestured for the boy to forward and he did his tantalizing amber eyes glaring at May. "This is Devan Walker; he used to work under, but disappeared after a mission to the Shadow Manipulator's base. Now we have found him and he will be attending this academy." Devan just kept staring at May his black hair glistened in the sunlight, the red streaks were accentuated.

"Nice to meet you Devan," May said and stuck her hand out. Devan hesitated but shook May's hand. She smiled at Devan which caused him to look away and blush.

"You two may leave now," Mark said. May and Devan nodded and exited the room.

"So what's your gene," May asked once the door was firmly closed.

"Controlling the blood circulation in your body," Devan replied coolly as they walked down the deserted hallways.

"Wow that's an interesting gene. Well it's getting late, so I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe you could heat lunch with my friends and me." Devan just nodded and walked down the opposite way of the hallway.

The next day May was in the class talking with Dawn. "So what gene does Ash and Paul, have?"

Dawn placed her index finger on her chin. "Well Paul has the controlling gravity gene, and Ash is able to control lightning." May nodded and her mouth formed and "O".

Mrs. Kinkle entered the room with Devan and a girl trailing behind her. "Attention, class." Everyone became silent. "We have two new students. Okay you two introduce yourselves."

Devan stepped forward, "I'm Devan Walker, I have the gene to control the blood in your body, and I'm in the Ice Fox dorm." All of the girls gazed dreamily at Devan, their eyes shaped like hearts.

The girl next to Devan stepped up, her blonde hair swaying with every step. "Hi, I'm Ribbon Winter. I have the lightning gene and I'm in the Dark Dragons club." Ribbon smiled her light brown orbs scanning the area.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chappie, I've had a lot homework and no time for writing. Did you like it? Well I'll try to update as soon as I can. Flames and constructive criticisms are welcomed. 


	6. Chapter 6 Getting to Know you

A/N: I know it's been such a long time since I updated this story so here it is. Don't kill me I'm to young to die. I hope some of you haven't lost interest in this story!!! I'm so sorry again!!!

Disclaimer: Well everyone should know I don't own Pokémon and I never will.

Dedicated to Jolteonforever. I hope I got your penname right!!! She's awesome and her stories are just amazing!!!

Ch.6

Mrs. Kinkle sighed, "Okay class I have a meeting to attend. Therefore making the rest of the free time, so then I say good day children." Mrs. Kinkle exited the classroom, her blue hair trailing behind her. She opened the door and soon it closed with a soft click. Everyone then stood up and headed towards their friends. The classroom was soon filled with students chatting animatedly to each other. A couple of water balls were being thrown around the room; then a fire ball would encircle the water and evaporate it, causing the area to become steamy. Nobody really paid much attention to the steam, since it was usually common.

Ribbon approached May and Dawn; who were consumed in their conversation. "Um, hi," Ribbon said twirling a strand, of the blue streaks in her hair. Both May and Dawn stopped their conversation and looked at Ribbon.

May smiled at Ribbon, "Hi, I'm May, and this is Dawn," May greeted pointing to Dawn; who waved and nodded her head. "So, where are you from?" Dawn and May both waited for her answer.

Ribbon cleared her throat, "Well, I came from the academy in London, England. Everyone had to transfer to new academies, because the Shadow Manipulators had figured out a way to enter our academy." Ribbon was now looking at the floor. May and Dawn looked at her sympathetically.

Dawn started to wail. "AWWWW that's sooooo SAD!" Dawn hugged Ribbon, who was shocked. "Well then we'll make you feel welcomed!!!" Soon the three girls were consumed into another conversation. Meanwhile, a certain someone was watching them.

"Hey Devan, where you from?" Drew asked, taking a seat next to Devan.

Devan just glared at him. "That's for me to know and you not to." Devan stood up and opened the door. The door was closed with a loud "Slam".

Drew was just left there dumb struck. He groaned, "What was that all about? Oh well." He stood up and headed toward Rose and the rest of the group.

The bell had soon rung and all of the students exited the classroom. May along with Dawn and Ribbon headed toward the courtyard. Misty soon joined them and sat next to them. "So who are they?" Misty asked pointing at Devan and Ribbon.

Ribbon stood up and bowed her head. "I'm Ribbon Winters." She smiled at Misty and shook her hand.

Devan just nodded. "I'm Devan Walker," he said nonchalantly. May and everyone started to dig into their lunches. Misty and Dawn started to talk about clothes. They kept commenting on what was "in" and what was "out". Devan leaned in to May. "Do your friends always talk this much?"

May giggled and nodded. "You should hear their talk about guys. They like have a book organized from hottest to the geekiest."

Ribbon just looked at them. "Well that's interesting. It would be fun to do something like that." Ribbon smiled at them.

Devan just nodded. "That's a waste of time, if you ask me."

May shrugged her shoulders. "Hey some people are different. You can't blame them." May looked over Dawn and Misty's shoulder. She saw Ash and Paul arguing as they made their way toward them.

Misty and Dawn dropped their conversation when they noticed Ash and Paul. Both girl waved at their boyfriends who stopped their arguing and waved back. Misty giggled, "So what do you guys want?"

Ash instantly shouted, "Do you have any food?" May shook her head sympathetically at Ash. She knew that Misty would blow any moment. Silently she was counting down from ten.

_One_, May said in her head. "ASH KETCHUM, is that all you can think of FOOD?" Misty was eyes were glaring deathly at Ash. Ash started to back away from Misty who had a water ball in her hand, ready to throw at Ash.

"Now Misty, distinguish that water ball." Ash said backing away as Misty inched closer and closer to him.

May sighed as she watched Ash get soaked by Misty's water ball. Devan sweat dropped as he watched Ash trying to dodge the water balls that were being sent at him. "You're friends are…interesting." Devan commented.

Ribbon shouted out, "They're so cool!"

May smiled, "Yeah they're interesting, but hey everyone's different, right?"

Devan just nodded. He slowly got up, "Well I've got to be going. It was a pleasure to meet you all." Devan walked away with Ribbon gazing at the path he just left. May sighed and decided to make an attempt on stopping Ash get anymore wetter.

Dawn looked at Paul. "So what are you doing here?"

Paul smirked, "Just came here with that dork, because he didn't want to come along, and to come visit my girlfriend." Dawn giggled, while Paul leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You guys calm down." May exclaimed as she held Misty back. "Okay Misty, you should know Ash is _always_ hungry, and Ash you shouldn't be a dork."

Ash crossed his arms. "I'm not a dork. I'm just a hungry dork." May sweat dropped at Ash's stupidity, and let go of Misty. "Can I please have some food? I'm really sorry for getting you mad Misty." Ash leaned over and gave Misty a peck on the lips, which caused Misty to blush.

Misty grumbled, "Fine, you're lucky you're cute." Misty handed over the leftover of her lunch to Ash, who took it gratefully.

Meanwhile with Devan, he was in a dark secluded area. Suddenly a thunderous voice was heard. "You've done well Black Cobra. Successfully entering the Academy and becoming friends with the White Tiger. Soon our plans will be complete."

Devan bowed his head. "Anything for you master."

A/N: OOOH Devan is the Black Cobra. What do the Shadow Manipulators plan for the academy? How come Devan betrayed them? Sorry again for the late update!!! Please forgive me, and thanks to those reviewers who reviewed!!! Sorry it's short though.


	7. Chapter 7 Shadow Manipulator's base

A/N: Okay I'm trying to update as fast as I can you guys. Please don't rush me, so yeah and thanks for the wonderful reviews. I loved them all.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Nikki (xChiaki-chanx) . She's so awesome to talk to even though we mostly do role play games. Awesome writer here too, read her fanfics!!!

Ch. 7 Shadow Manipulator's base

The two figures moved in the darkness silently. The only sound was the rustling of the night wind. Suddenly the two figures were behind a bush staring at a large building. Two statues were in the front; their appearance was of a person and its shadow taking control of it.

"I see many sensors," May said, the white tiger mask covering her appearance. "We have to be extra careful if we want to be able to penetrate the base."

Drew looked at her. "Yeah, I guess. So how are we going to approach the base?"

May used her X-ray gene, and scanned the area. She noticed there weren't many body guards inside the building. _That's funny. There's usually a swarm of guards inside the building. Where could they be?_ May thought, as she continued to scan the area. "I think it's a trap." May told Drew who was just staring at the building.

Drew shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, with these guys it's unpredictable." Both May and Drew entered the building both on their best guard. It was quiet, and it seemed like nobody had been there for years. May coughed from the some of the dust that had collected into her mouth. _Weird, where could they be?_ Drew thought as he walked down the deserted hallways.

May looked around for the information they had to find in the building, but it seemed every room she entered looked the same. It was like an illusion, soon May realized what it was and she instantly ran to where Drew was. Drew looked at her, May whispered to Drew to create a ring of fire. Drew did as he was told, and May snapped her finger and suddenly the room started to spin.

Guards were surrounding them now, their guns in their hands aiming at Drew and May. May shouted at Drew to make the ring bigger, but a one of the guys came up behind her and tried to grab her. May dodged his grasp and kicked him, causing the guy to kneel on the ground. Drew came near and whispered to her and asked what happened.

May whispered to Drew, "It was an illusion. I noticed it when I went into the rooms, and they were all the same. They wanted us to get the impression that it was deserted so we'd let our guards down." Drew nodded and continued to fight the guards. Guns started to be shot, and May got hit with one of them. It hit her left shoulder and caused May to gasp, and hold her left shoulder. Drew tried to reach her, but was blocked by more of the Shadow Manipulator's guards.

May touched her left shoulder and soon the wound was healed. Drew watched in amazement, but soon he turned his attentions to the guards. He created a fire tornado and it caught a couple of the guards. Suddenly, vines started to come out of the ground and they slowly wrapped their vines around the guards. The guards started to panic. They started to struggle and scream. May covered her ears and decided to silence them. She clapped her hands and suddenly everything went silent. Drew looked at the screaming guards, and noticed there was no noise.

"What'd you do?" He asked looking at May who was healing the wounds she had gotten.

May shrugged her shoulders. "They were being noisy so I decided to shut them up, by using the sound gene. Which allows me to control sound, I can amplify it, or I can silent out. Sometimes I can have just one person hearing the sound, like inside their head. It drives people crazy."

Drew nodded and looked at her. He noticed that all of her wounds were gone, and it now seemed like she hadn't even been hit at all. May felt someone looking at her, she looked up and noticed it was Drew. "We'd better head back to the academy." Drew nodded and May hurried into one of the rooms and grabbed the information. Meanwhile someone had been watching the whole thing.

"You will be ours White Tiger," the figure whispered and disappeared into the darkness.

The morning May was up early training with Mr. Takeda and Drew as usual, but a new person was added to their training, Devan. Devan was actually pretty good, he was able to keep with Drew and May. He was also great at combat fighting with Drew. They both were evenly matched. May watched them and had this weird feeling. _I wonder if he's showing his true powers; it doesn't look like it. _May thought as she gazed at the swift fighters.

Mr. Takeda had complimented the two of them. He motioned for May to face Devan next. They both took fighting stances and stared each other down. Drew was watching in amusement when he noticed how swift May was. May dodged all of Devan's attack and kicked him back; Devan ducked under the kick and punched May in the stomach. May held her stomach, but quickly recovered.

May hit Devan in the stomach and then in the head. Drew watched May's style closely. _That style she's using resembles White Tiger's style a lot._ May read Drew's thought and instantly started to change her style of fighting by dodging the attacks and using another form. Mr. Takeda had stopped them and gave May some advice to improve her fighting; though he knew why she changed her style as he had read Drew's thought as well.

Devan grabbed a towel he had in his bag, and wiped away his sweat. Drew grabbed a drink from his water and watched May perform another training exercise. Mr. Takeda closed the training and told them to meet him in the same area tomorrow morning. May grabbed her bag and started to walk away when Drew caught up to her. Devan had left the opposite the direction and watched Drew and May walk away.

Devan whispered into the morning air. "The mission is going according to plan." Devan walked away with his hands stuffed into his pocket.

Meanwhile, a girl with black hair stood outside the entrance; her brown eyes scanning the various designs on the gate. A voice interrupted her observation, "Welcome Zhen Koh to Dark Shadow Academy." The gates opened and Zhen entered the tall gates.

* * *

A/N: I know short, but hey I updated earlier. So yeah, well Happy Thanksgiving everybody. I'll try to update when I can, but I don't know when that will happen. Well hoped you guys liked it. 


	8. Chapter 8 What's with the new students?

A/N: I am soo sorry for not updating for so long. I mean I've been busy. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter though and I'm dedicating it to Leanne Gray(Lhynn) for helping me with some ideas. She's an awesome person and you should read her fan fictions, and make sure to leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 8 What's up with the new students?

The classroom was bustling with chaos, yet again. May just sat in her seat; her head was on the desk. Drew was chatting with Rose, his hand on her waist. (Don't kill me please) Other girls crowded around him. Giggling at everything Drew said, and batting their eyelashes at him. Drew just ignored them. His gaze soon fell on May who was now looking out of the window. He did a recap of what had happened during training that day. _Could she be the white tiger? Nah, I mean she has such a weak gene. _Drew's thoughts were interrupted when Rose had called his name for the hundredth time. Rose started to ramble on about him not paying enough attention to her, and how he always was staring at May. Drew just ignored her and was soon consumed in his thoughts again. _Wow I've never noticed before but she does have a nice body, and she is a pretty swift fighter. How can she have improved that much from just a couple months of training? _

May was absorbed in her own thoughts to hear what Drew's thoughts were. _Drew is more perceptive than I thought. He was able to notice my fighting style and compare it to my other self. I have to be more careful._ May sighed and looked up to where Drew was standing. She scanned Drew up and down. _Wow he is kind of cute now that I look at it. I mean look at those muscles, and the way he flicks his hair. __Gahhh__, what am I saying I can't be falling for him. I can't…__I__ mean-_. Devan had approached her causing her to lose her train of thought. "Hey May. How are you?" Devan asked fiddling with one of the buttons on his shirt nervously. May just nodded saying she was good and asking him how he was. "Oh I'm good thanks. I was just wondering since you were all dazed out and stuff."

May smiled at him. "Well thanks, but you don't have to worry. I'm fine." _I wonder how come I can never read __Devan'__s__ mind. It's like there's a wall. What is he thinking__…_

Devan after having a short conversation with May had returned to his desk. _I guess this device really does work. She can't read my mind as I have read from hers. Interesting she's starting to fall for that guy over there. Well I guess I found yet another weakness of hers._

The room was now quiet as a girl walked towards the front of the class, her dark brown hair trailing behind her as she approached the front of the room. "Hi my name is Zhen Koh. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Zhen bowed her head. Instantly everyone was asking her questions. 'What's your gene'and 'which dorm are you in?' Zhen answered them joyously saying that her gene was to control ice and snow. She was in the Dark Dragon's dorm. Everyone was in awe of her ability. Zhen just smiled at them and made her way to a desk that was empty.

Dawn and Ribbon were talking together about guys. Both of them laughing at what the other had said. "I love a guy that has that kind of mysterious aura." Ribbon answered to Dawn's question. Dawn nodded saying that was very interesting. "Yeah, I guess it's weird that I love guys that are dangerous." Dawn laughed saying that it was okay. Both girls continued to talk about what kind of guys are good and what were bad; making a list of the top 10 guys of the class, Drew being number one, then Devan, and so on.

Zhen just sat at her desk doodling in her notebook. May walked over to her desk and introduced herself. They both started laughing, which caused Drew to look that way. "Oh my gosh, that is so true. Drew does like to show off," May gasped in between breaths from laughing so hard. Zhen just nodded and clutched her stomach and burst out laughing again. Both girls were laughing so hard that tears started to spill from their eyes. May soon calmed herself down, as did Zhen. "So that's an extraordinary gene you have. It's quite rare. Might you demonstrate for me later on?"

"Well sure. I don't mind, but I'm really not that into showing it off to everybody." Zhen replied nervously. "But yeah, I can show it to you."

The bell rang and everyone exited the class. Dawn and Ribbon went to see Paul and Ash, while May went to the library. _This new girl sure has an interesting gene. I'll have to copy it._ May grabbed a math book and started on her homework. Later Drew had entered the library. Glad to be rid of Rose and his fan girls. He noticed May sitting at a table doing her homework.

Drew just smirked and casually walked past her knocking the math book to the ground. May looked up. "Hey why'd you do that for?"

Drew put on an innocent face. "What do you mean? It was just an accident." May just ignored him and picked up the math book. She muttered under her breath 'Whatever'. "So what are you doing here in the library?"

May glared at him. "What does it look like I'm doing? Homework, Mr. Arrogant."

Drew shrugged. "Whatever." Drew flicked his hair and May rolled her eyes. _Why does he do that so much?_ She thought turning back to her assignment. Drew just watched her, but left a little while after when May had just kept doing her homework.

Devan was spying on May at the library, his mask covering his face. "Just a few more steps and this academy will fall. You will be on our side, along with," Devan looked over at Drew who was exiting the building, "that boy too." Drew felt something looking at him, he looked up to where Devan stood. His eyes met with the Black Cobra. Drew blinked and looked again, but the Black Cobra was gone.

Drew shrugged. "I probably was just seeing things." He kept on walking as the Black Cobra was watching his every move.

* * *

A/N: Well it was really short I know, and I'm sorry. I know I update late, but that's just I don't have inspiration to write, I'll make other chapters longer, but please don't rush me to update them. I am sorry though that this chapter might not appeal to you, it's is quite bland might I say. So leave a review if you want. 


	9. Chapter 9 Stressful Times

A/N: Okay I'm so sorry about not updating in like forever, but I am a slow updater. I hope you guys haven't lost interest in it, if you have just tell me and I will just stop writing it. So here's the chapter, I tried to write to my best, but it might not meet up to your standards. Well enjoy.

Chapter 9 Stressful Times

Drew paced his room anxiously. "I could have sworn that I saw the Black Cobra…." He ran one hand through his green locks. "But what is he doing here?" Drew laid down his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. His vision started to dim…everything getting darker and darker. Suddenly it was black and Drew lay fast asleep.

The next day Drew awoke with a blinding light. He used one hand to cover his face and looked at the clock. It read 6:30. He groaned in frustration and started for the shower. Hot water splattered onto his milky skin. Drew stood there eyes closed for a while. Turning off the shower he grabbed his towel and headed back into his room. He grabbed his uniform and put it on unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. "Another day…another miserable day." He grumbled as he left his room towards the classroom.

As he was walking he spotted May in the garden. She was crouched and sniffing a rose. He had never seen her like this. Usually she would be cold and unsocial, but for that split moment she was different. She had a light smile that graced her lips and she was still. Her brown hair was down and seemed to shine when the morning sun's ray hit it. May turned her head and noticed Drew.

"Good morning." She said her smile turning into a frown.

Drew noticed her frown. "Yeah good morning." He nodded.

May stood up brushing herself off. "And what brings you here?"

"This is my normal route to class."

"Oh."

Drew glanced at his watch. "We'd better be hurrying if we don't want to be late."

May nodded and followed Drew to class. As Drew opened the door a water ball flew pass them. Nothing unusual, just the usual chaotic scene. Taking his seat in the back with the rest of the group he sighed. The teacher entered the classroom a couple minutes later. It was their defense teacher, Mr. Kin. He set his book on the desk and combed back his raven hair with his fingers. "Quiet down class." He bellowed, clapping his hands together to get everybody's attention.

May looked at the teacher. This should be interesting, usually this class was. "As you all know your exams are coming up." Mr. Kin reminded them and put a stack of folders on his desk. "These folders here will help you prepare for them." He began to hand the folder to each student. May opened hers; it listed ways to defend yourself from offensive attacks. Gadgets were also listed, and defined on one page.

Mr. Kin called the class's attention after he had passed out the folders. "Okay, now today for our lesson we will be playing a little game. This shall show me how some of you can defend yourselves." He turned towards the board and began to write names on the board. Boys were on one side and girls were on the other. "As you see I've made two lists of boys and girls. Your partner will be the one across from your name."

May looked scanned for her name. She found it and looked to the name next to it. 'Drew Blade'. May inwardly groaned, could today be any worse. Drew smirked as he looked at May. Today's lesson would be interesting.

"Now that you know who your partner is." The teacher said getting everybody to quiet down. "I'll explain the rules of the game. It's basically your game of ultimate hide and seek. One person will be it, and the other will be hiding. You may hide anywhere on the campus, but if you are found, basically you will try to make it back to this classroom before that person catches you. In order for them to catch you they have to stick one of these on you." Mr. Kin held up a star sticker. "Once you've been marked, you lose."

A few minutes later everybody gathered up with their partner. Mr. Kin opened the door and windows. "I presume you all have decided who is who. So, on your marks, get set, go." He yelled as some students scattered out of the room, while others closed their eyes and counted. The hunt had begun.

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it! If any of you want to suggest anything I don't mind listening. Well tell me if I should continue or discontinue it, because I might. I don't know yet, it's up to you guys.


End file.
